


Story of the Multiverse

by Ender_Inkbourne



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Inkbourne/pseuds/Ender_Inkbourne
Summary: A multiverse is full of life, and with life comes stories..i’m here to tell them.
Relationships: OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niv-Mizzet wonders how good of a father he truly is, and if he can really be there for his son when he truly needs him.

_Niv-Mizzet was known as a genius, especially amongst the many guildmages that worked for him, other guilds saw him as a madman..dragon, but the one thing he never thought he’d ever be was a father._

And yet, here he was, laying curled up as the young six year old boy was sleeping on a sort of mound of blankets and pillows in the center of where he was curled up around.

It was so he could both keep an eye on him, at least when he could, anyhow.

Plus, the child spent a few hours gathering up the materials to make it, so, why not?

Though, he didn’t ask his son how he did it, but the dragon parun had a feeling that he’d have some guildmages to talk to later.

“My little hatchling..”

He loved him, he really did, but he always wondered if he was a good father to him, what with him being always busy and all.

Sure, the child loved Niv right back, and was always drawing the guild symbol made in his image so long ago, as well as drawings of himself, and taping them onto the wall of the obeservatory for all to see.

It was rather adorable, if Niv was being truly honest.

Still, he was very busy, too busy at times, which usually left the child alone for small periods of time, or if he could manage it, having a guildmage watch over him to keep him out of trouble.

Which, the young child had an odd habit of getting into, but he could tell it wasn’t if his own accord..most of the time, anyhow.

It was likely his overly acute sense of curiousity, which was normal in children his age, but his seemed more..focused, in a sense.

He has yet to figure out why exactly this was, but..somehow, maybe he didn’t want to.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a yawn coming from beside him, and turned his head to see his son had awoken and was rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

“Hello, my little hatchling, how did you sleep?”

The young child had a sleepish smile as he looked up at the dracogenius.

“I slept well, no bad dreams this time.”

The dragon smiled, stretching out his wings and hearing the joints pop as he groaned.

“That is very good to hear.”

That was another thing that worried him about the child, were those nightmares that they seemed to have.

They weren’t a constant thing, thank the gods, but they happened enough that the dragon had to have the child sleep next to him because he couldnt sleep alone.

Not that he’d actually blame him for not being able to.

“Are you hungry?”

The young boy nodded, his stomach seemingly responding to the dragons question by growling.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He giggled as the dragon, in a flash of magic, became a more..suitable form, being able to walk and talk like a human or human esque creature, but still being draconic in appearance.

The child ran up to him as he scooped him up into his claws, carrying him and setting him down as he got into the fridge and got out an apple and an apple juice box, handing them to him.

He was thankful for advancements like these, as it made things much, much easier.

“You’ve got to eat healthy, my hatchling, or else you won’t grow up big and strong.”

“Like you, dad?”

“In a way, but i was born big and strong.”

The young boy took a bite of the apple, chewing and swallowing it before taking another.

“Don’t eat too fast, now, else you’ll get hiccups.”

“Ok.”

He soon finished the apple, tossing the remnants into a nearby trash can, and drank his apple juice.

Once he was done, he ran to where a small wooden chest was, opening it and after he dug through it, he pulled out a box of crayons and some paper, going to a spot on the floor.

“Oh, are you drawing?”

“Yep!”

Niv walked over to him, transforming back into his dracogenius form, carefully curling up around him so his head was laying next to the child.

“Can i get a hint as to what it may be?”

The boy shook his head. “It’s a surprise!”

The dragon chuckled lightly, laying his head down away from him, but every once in a while he’d look over at him.

After a while, he heard him set the crayons down, and sat up.

“Ok, its ready!”

The dragon turned his head, looking down at the papers on the ground.

The first one was of the Izzet League’s Signet, no surprise there, the second was of Niv himself, perched outside overlooking the district, even if it was sloppily done, he was impressed regardless.

The third drawing was of the city itself, well, from what the child has seen of it that is, like the other is was messy, but it was still impressive.

And the last one-

Niv’s eye’s widened when he saw it, a sort of chill going through him, which made his wings arch out.

“Are you ok, daddy?”

“Y-yes, my hatchling, but, i must ask, is this what you see in those bad dreams?”

The child nodded, looking up at him, as Niv had a look of concern on his face.

The last crayon drawing on the floor was of a marsh like place with a pale seafoam green sky, mist blanketing the area, and what looked like dead and twisted trees were placed around in a random pattern.

But, the thing that made Niv concerned was the fact that behind the mist stood what looked like a dragon, only it had piercing golden eyes and razor sharp teeth..

_And it looked like it wanted to eat his son whole._


	2. Overdoing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s doing it, then there’s overdoing it. Alex needs to learn the difference between the two.

“You’ve got to focus, Alex.”

“I-i’m trying! Its just..hard..”

Alex and Ral Zarek stood inside the training hall, the mid afternoon sun shining through the windows next to them.

The 11 year old boy was panting, feeling absolutely drained as electricity sparked weakly between the fingers on his left hand.

When his dad learned he could channel mana, which happened by accident but is another story for another day, he decided to give him training to learn how to harness it.

Teaching the child to channel the mana to his hands was the easy part, but teaching him to release it..that was another thing entirely.

To his credit, Ral was patient, understanding that it can take time to adjust, but they had been at this for hours at this point, and he was reaching the end of his rope for the day.

“If you wish to be a guildmage, then you must learn to not only channel the mana in your body and the environment around you, but learn to release it, like this.”

Ral clapped his hands together, pulling them apart as lightning formed between them for a moment or two, and after doing a twirl, he pointed two of his fingers in the air and the lightning shot out of them, sparking wildly through the air above them.

“Woah..”

“Impressed?”

“Very much so..”

Ral gave a soft smile, and after a moment he stood off to the side, to watch Alex try again.

“Now, give it another try.”

The boy took a deep breath, putting his hands together as Ral had, feeling the mana flow through him, till he felt it gathered in his hand.

The electricty sparked between his fingers, slowly becoming more concentrated, until..

He clenched his fist and ran forward, landing a single punch into the air, and launching a lightning blast forward, which ended up scorching the wall across the room.

Ral smiled, looked at where the large scorch mark was, still seeing abit of smoke coming from it.

“Quite impressive, not exactly a lightning bolt but-“

Ral had turned around, and faced him, but his smile vanished when he noticed the boy wasn’t looking so good.

Hell, he was looking worse than ‘not looking so good.’

“I..i don’t feel so good, Ral..”

That was the last thing he heard the boy say before he collapsed onto the floor.

Ral ran over to him, placing a finger to his neck, feeling a pulse, though it was slow.

“Thank the gods, he’s alright..”

Ral scooped him up and ran out of the room, heading straight to the observatory, where Niv was speaking to a liason from the Azorious Senate.

Upon seeing his son unconscious and being carried, he called their meeting to an end, saying they could continue it at another time.

“Go. I will send word when we can continue our meeting.”

The liason nodded before leaving, and Ral set the boy into the nearby bed.

Niv transformed, walking over to where his son was laying, placing a clawed hand onto his.

“He overused his mana again, didn’t he?”

“He did, unfortunately..how the hell did i not see it?”

Ral felt like an idiot, to say the least.

“It is alright, Ral.”

“No, it isn’t. If i hadn’t pushed him to keep trying, then maybe..”

Niv gently removed the boys shirt, showing an odd device attached to his chest that seemed to be pumping something into him.

Though he could see it was gunked up, but didn’t panic, instead he looked at his son’s face for a moment, before looking at the device once more.

“It needs to be cleaned, Ral, can you get a bowl of ice water and a washcloth?”

“Can do.”

Niv pressed a small button on the side of the device, and with a hiss and abit of warm air it detached and he picked it up, showing some kind of anchor had been placed into his chest so the device could stay attached.

“Can’t believe he was only 8 when he had this thing put in.”

“I almost had a heart attack.”

“Yea, i don’t think anyone’s ever saw you so panicked before that.”

The dracogenius set the device down on a wooden workbench, digging through drawers and pulling out small tools before getting to work.

Ral set the bowl of ice water on the small table beside the bed, soaking and then wringing the washcloth out before folding it and placing it on Alex’s forehead.

“Ugh..”

Ral looked down at him, seeing him slowly open his eyes, which had less life in them than they usually did, but he was glad he was awake.

“Ral..?”

“Good to see your awake, and in record time.”

He let out a tired chuckle, before trying to sit up, but the older man gently laid him back down.

“Where’s dad?”

He heard footsteps walking towards him, and turned his head to see Niv looking down at him, holding the device, now clean as a whistle.

“Right here, my hatchling.”

The boy smiled weakly as Niv re-attached the device to his chest, pressing a couple of buttons on it before the center glowed a clear color.

“I always forget that thing can glow..”

Both niv and ral chuckled abit, shaking their heads.

“That means its working as it should.”

Alex smiled weakly agaun, looking up at Niv.

And that smile immediately faded when he saw the look upon his face.

And he hated that look.

“You overworked yourself again.”

“I know..”

Niv placed a hand onto his shoulder, giving a small smile.

“You need to learn to pace yourself.”

The boy nodded, letting out a yawn.

“Rest, you need it.”

Alex wanted to argue, but was really not in the mood nor position too, so he laid down, closing his eyes and after a few minutes he was fast asleep.

“You can go rest, Ral, i can watch over him.”

The man smiled, yawning himself.

“Thanks, but, i must ask, do you really intend on talking to that Azorius liason again?”

The dragon chuckled as he walked to the center of the room, and transformed into his normal draconic form.

“By the gods, no.”

Ral chuckled as he walked around towards the door.

“Thats what i thought.”


	3. Nature & Nuture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature and Nurture can be interchangeable, but they can also be one in the same.
> 
> It just depends of your outlook.

“Young Azaria, is something the matter?”

The young leonin cub turned his head, seeing a guildmage standing near them, which made them smile, the tears still being evident on their face.

“Oh, miss Emmara, i didn’t hear you walk up..”

“Are you alright? Everyone’s been worried.”

The child sniffled, his tail swishing back and forth.

“Yeah..i’m ok..”

She sat down next to him, setting her staff down as she did so.

“You can tell me whats wrong.”

He sniffled again, looking out onto the manicured grove that they were sitting above.

“I’m just..afraid i won’t be good enough.”

“Good enough for what?”

“To be a guildmage..”

She frowned lightly, her eyes gazing out to the city in front of her.

“Azaria, you don’t need to be like the other guildmages, you just need to be yourself.”

“But i can’t hear Selesnya’s voice..”

Emmara frowned again.

“Azaria, her voice is all around us, from the smallest blade of grass to the tallest tree, and for some it can be quieter than for others.”

The leonin sniffled again, his tail still swishing behind him.

“R-really?”

“Yes, she is always with you, and will always be with you, even if you cannot hear her.”

Azaria smiled, his orange eyes sparkling in the mid afternoon sun as if they were gemstones.

“Thanks, miss Emmara.”

She smiled as she stood up, picking up her staff as she did so.

“Let us head back, everyone’s surely worried.”

Azaria nodded, taking her hand in his left paw as they both walked down the hill, heading back to where the others were.

“Oh thank goodness you’ve found him!”

“Dad!”

The leonin ran into his fathers arms, hugging him, as he returned the favor.

“Azaria, you had me so worried!”

“Sorry..”

“Its ok, as long as your not hurt.”

Emmara smiled, seeing that Azaria was happy again.

“Thank you for finding him, Emmara.”

She nodded in response.

“Lets get home, young one.”

Azaria nodded as both he and his father walked down the street, a smile on both of their faces.

Emmara walked the opposite way from them, her staff tapping against the floor as she did so.

‘ _He’ll make an excellent Guildmage one day..and Mat’ Selesnya will make sure of it.._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should’ve mentioned earlier but i’ll mention it now, some chapters will be shorter/longer than others.
> 
> But other than that, i hope you enjoy this regardless!


	4. Law and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can’t exist without the other, maybe that’s why they work so well together..

“Isperia, what shall we do?”

_As of late, the Gruul have become more restless, and have been causing havok amongst the Rubblebelt, and the citizens have been making their voice known._

_The Izzet were performing more dangerous expirements, the last one having blown the roof off an old warehouse._

_And the Rakdos..well, the less said about them, the better._

The Sphinx went into thought, her position unchanging from her normal one.

The Azorius archmages stood in wait, knowing Isperia liked to take her time with her decisions, and also knew not to rush her.

The last mage that did that..well, they never speak of it.

The mages were brought out of their own thoughts by the Sphinx speaking.

“Tell Aurelia i will meet her for a meeting, this is to be discussed between us.”

“Yes, Isperia.”

The mages left, leaving Isperia in quiet contimplation once again, but she was used to it so it didn’t bother her much.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts by the flapping of wings and the sound of metal landing on the marble.

She didn’t turn her head towards them, for she already knew who it was.

“Ah, Aurelia, i should’ve known you’d arrive before my guildmages could even send word to you.”

“Call it angel’s intuition, Isperia.”

Isperia chuckled lightly, her heard still turned away from the boros archangel.

“Now, what is it you wish to discuss with me? I know you didn’t call for me just for my company.”

“Though you do enjoy my company, Isperia.”

The sphinx smiled, and though Aurelia couldn’t see it, she knew she was.

“I do, yes.”

Aurelia smiled, fluttering over to her.

“So, what do you require of me?”

“The Gruul have been causing havok again.”

“That is no surprise..but what do you suggest we do?”

“Hmm..”

Aurelia stood and waited, knowing Isperia liked to take her time thinking.

But that was one of things that made her tolerable, at least to Aurelia.

Maybe it was because they understood each other, at least in the aspect of wanting to protect the citizens of Ravnica.

But, maybe that was enough.

“I believe if we combine our efforts, your patrols and our police mages, we can get the gruul’s raids under control.”

“We’ll need more than that. We may stop one raid but there will be more in the future.”

The Sphinx spread her wings, growling and stretching out as she did so, before going back into her original position.

“And we will face them when they happen.”

Aurelia smiled, her wings glowing lighlty as she did so.

“Thats what i like about you, Isperia. Straight to the point.”

“And your not afraid to get your hands dirty, Aurelia.”

Her hair gently flowed in the wind that was blowing past them and through the rooftops of New Prahv.

“I do have to help my soldiers from time to time, Isperia.”

Aurelia floated up into the air, her wings fluttering in the wind.

“A guardian angel, if you will?”

Aurelia chuckled as she flew abit higher, letting herself float in the air.

“I suppose you can think of it like that.”

Isperia gave a small smile as her tail flicked back and forth.

“What about the Izzet?”

The angel floated listlessly, twirling her hair with a single finger.

“As long as we keep them under serveillance, they’ll be alright.”

“I know, but-“

“Your worried about Niv’s son, aren’t you?”

Isperia coughed, or acted like she did.

“W-what? No! Why would i..?”

The archangel chuckled in response.

“Come on, Isperia, you can’t deny you care about him, deep down.”

Isperia sighed, her tail falling to the floor, and her wings spreading out.

“I do, Aurelia. I’m afraid he’ll get hurt.”

“Isperia, Niv has done a good job raising him so far, there’s no need to worry.”

“Doesn’t mean i wont..from time to time..”

The angel smiled, landing next to Isperia.

“Good, now, lets relax before the archmages come back..”

_What they had was something that some may not understand, but it was something none the less._


	5. Orange & Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Orange and Green don’t compliment each other, that doesn’t mean they can’t be beautiful together.

It was a busy day in the Selesnya Conclave, with spring having arrived early, it got the guildmages into motion so to speak after the long and cold winter that starts only a few months or so prior.

But that didn’t stop the guildmages from doing what they had to do.

Even despite the fact it was still very chilly.

“Dear Selesnya..its freezing..”

“But with her breath, young azaria, the cold will be sent away, allowing all she has created and guided us to create to become green again.”

Azaria walked besides the Loxodon, pulling his thick robes closer to himself to keep the chilly air out.

“But that doesn’t- Oof!”

He fell onto floor, thankfully on his ass, no worse for wear.

“Oh i’m sorry!”

Azaria looked up to see who spoke, and his eye’s locked with a pair of darkish green ones, which made him freeze.

It appeared that the person who he had bumped into had froze as well, their eyes locked with his.

Neither of them said a word, even as the crowds around then moved past them as if they weren’t there.

It was like they were in their own little world.

“No, its ok, i should’ve been watching where i was going.”

The person helped him up, and it was then Azaria was able to see who the person was more clearly.

He was a boy, the same age as him, abit younger, for sure, but certainly the same age.

His hair was messy, like he had just gotten out of bed, on his head were goggles, pushed up so they were covering his eyes.

Looking at his clothes, he could the boy was an Izzet Mage, possibly an apprentice to another higher ranking one, and yet..

“Thank you, but i must ask, what is your name?”

Something..it was odd..and not in a bad way either. 

“Alexander, but people just call me Alex, what about you?”

“Azaria.”

“Hmm..could i call Azzy for short?”

The leonin thought about it, as no one had ever given him a nickname before, always going by his first name and nothing else.

It honestly didn’t sound that bad.

“You may, yes.”

The boy smiled as he helped him to his feet, and yet they still didn’t break eye contact.

It took him a moment to realize he was still holding his hand.

“Um, you can let go of my hand now.”

The boy blushed and took his hand away quickly.

“Oh im sorry, i-!”

The leonin chuckled softly.

“Its alright, no need to worry.”

Yet, something had sparked in both of them, a sort of feeling, almost like a small flame on a candle.

And yet, it seemed to spread warmth through them.

“Shall we walk?”

“Together?”

“Of course, no sense in going our seperate ways, well, not yet anyhow.”

“Alright.”

They both dusted themselves off, before walking down the street as if nothing happened.

“What’s it like being an Izzet mage?”

The human pulled up the hood of his robes, to keep the chill air out.

“It’s..hectic, but very worthwhile.”

“So i’ve heard.”

The boy chuckled lightly, gripping the bag in his hand abit tighter.

“But what brings you out here, to our neck of the woods?”

“Had something i had to pick up for my dad.”

“Ah, i see. And who may your father be?”

Alex gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

‘Does..he not know?’

“Niv Mizzet.”

Without seeing, he could tell the leonin was abit..freaked out.

“T-the dracogenius?”

“One and the same, but you don’t need to be scared.”

“Why not? He’s a big dragon!”

“He may seem like a big, scary, dragon, but he’s really a big kitty cat.”

Alex heard deep growling in his head, though he wasn’t surprised, he had a connection to the firemind, after all.

‘ _You are a big kitty cat, dad_.’

 _‘I can’t deny you are right, my hatchling, but i must admit, you seem to have made a new friend._ ’

‘ _Y-yea, i guess so_.’

‘ _Just be yourself, my hatchling_.’

He felt the connection dim, it wasn’t gone entirely, just enough to where he didn’t feel his father’s presence in his mind, but the boy still knew he was there.

“But cats do have claws.”

“He doesn’t use em most of the time.”

He rarely got angry, which really felt odd for a dragon but that was who he was.

“So..”

“Yea?”

“Would you..i don’t know..want to..see the Conclave sometime?”

Alex giggled softly, feeling his face turn abit pink.

“Like what? A tour?”

Azaria rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

“If that’s what it is called, then yes.”

The human smiled, his cheeks growing warmer.

“I’d love to.”

Azaria smiled, his fangs showing.

“Perfect, but i’m afraid i must be going.”

“For now?”

“Yes, for now.”

They both smiled, the leonin walking away and disappearing into the crowd, and Alex headed back and up to the observatory.

“Dad, i’m home.”

Niv turned his head towards him, a soft smile on his face.

“Welcome home, my hatchling.”

“..don’t say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

The dragon chuckled as his son walked over to him, sitting on the ground and laid back against his tail.

“Will you ever grow out of that?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

Soon enough the boy fell asleep, and out of instinct Niv wrapped his tail around him.

He smiled softly, feeling quite tired himself, likely due to the chilly weather outside.

He curled up, being careful to move his tail, and fell asleep.

‘ _At least he made a friend today.._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Ender_Inkbourne here and i am going to be takin a break (at least a few days), since if i try to do more than five chapters at a time it makes it hard to think of ideas.
> 
> Hope u enjoy regardless!


	6. Like a Spider’s Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spider’s web is invisible until it’s too late for the wandering fly.
> 
> Are the citizens of Ravnica any different than the fly?
> 
> And are the Dimir any different from the spider?

_The House Dimir is just a myth._

That is what everyone thinks, and yet it is told that the Dimir will snatch them up in the night if they misbehave.

A crude tactic for sure, but an effective one none the less.

Though the Dimir aren’t a myth, they are very real, but the less the non guild public knows, the better, at least according to Lazav anyhow.

But the other guilds leave them to their business, whatever that may be.

And yet, the Dimir are like a spider’s web, each thread going across the city, joining with others before branching off to homes, businesses, hideaways, etc.

And yet the citizen’s were clueless, but let them be so.

_That way they don’t feel the spider’s bite as it goes in for the kill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this one is pretty short but i wanted to get somethin out before i went to bed 😅


End file.
